Feelings Like These
by Kirra White Tigress
Summary: Bookverse. After Nessa's funeral, Glinda tries to ask Elphaba for forgiveness about the shoes. rated for Gelphie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Feelings Like These  
Kirra White Tigress

_Where the hell is it? _the blonde wondered as she looked over the room numbers of the hotel. She was certain it was here on this floor—that was the one the bellhop led her to upon her request. But as for the room, she wasn't so sure. She wasn't certain they even had a Room 331!

She sighed as she scanned the doors more carefully. It had been just hours after the funeral, days after their fight in the rose garden at Colwen Grounds. She couldn't believe Elphaba was so worked up about her sister's shoes of all things! Didn't she see their significance other than the selfish desire in her heart to have them? Nessarose's ruby slippers had enough power to overthrow the Wizard, and quite probably things much worse than that if not handled correctly. Glinda needed to get them out! Besides, it wasn't like the girl could access the magic inside them. Only one with great power could do that.

Someone like Elphaba.

Plus there was the fact that, like usual, she wasn't thinking. How could Glinda possibly know that Elphaba still wanted them, much less that Nessa had promised them to her? Despite foolish claims of some people, she wasn't a mind reader. She wasn't even sure that anyone could unlock the dark recesses of Elphaba's mind without harming themselves one way or another, so knowledgeable and wise was she.

Glinda sighed and smiled in triumph upon coming to the door she had been searching for. She took out the copy of the key given to her by the manager in the lobby and inserted it into the keyhole. With a gentle twist of the key and the doorknob, the door opened. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she heard silence. Maybe she should have knocked…. Her senses were on full alert, and upon not hearing anything resembling surprise, she opened the door a little more.

A vase shattered dangerously close to her.

The blonde let out a shriek and ducked her head to avoid having her face cut by the shards. She looked up at the occupant of the room, glaring coldly at her. "Well you didn't need to throw a vase at me, Elphie. I know when I'm not welcomed," she huffed.

"Glinda, what the hell?" was the Witch's reply before she got up and dragged the blonde into the room. She brushed a few pieces of glass out of Glinda's hair gently. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," the blonde said. "You wouldn't so much as look at me during the funeral. I've never seen you so angry before…." Glinda bit her lip and looked away. "I didn't want to let you go again."

Elphaba frowned. "What is there to talk about?" she asked. "You gave my sister's shoes away without permission, you're sending her to that bastard in the Emerald City…. What's next? You'll be trading my soul in for a new dress?"

"Elphie!" Glinda cried in exasperation. She reached out and touched the Witch's arm gently; the green woman flinched visibly. "Elphie, I would never trade you in for anything. You mean everything to me…. The only thing I want is forgiveness. I want my Elphie back."

The Witch snorted. "I was never your Elphie, as you put it," she countered.

"No, but I was your Glinda. I always was, even if you didn't want me to," the blonde said quietly. She gently pulled Elphaba closer to her, pressing her foot against the door to close it. Glinda smiled when she felt the woman relax against her. "Do you remember how things were at Shiz?" she asked in a whisper.

"I… yes," the Witch said with a nod.

Glinda moved even closer to the green woman, almost to the point where they were practically breathing the same air. She sighed when she noticed a change in Elphaba's breathing. "I want things to be like they were at Shiz," she murmured.

Elphaba allowed herself to smile. She ran a green hand down Glinda's pale neck to the soft fabric of the blonde's black dress. "That can be dangerous," she said. Her lips pressed against Glinda's throat, making her moan softly. She kissed down to her shoulder. "Given your social status—"

"I don't care for that," Glinda breathed. "Pretend that nothing happened between us…. Please?"

"If I can make the second most powerful person in Oz beg, I must be good, yes?" Elphaba kissed right below Glinda's ear and purred, "You look fucking fabulous in black."

The blonde moaned again at the sound of the explicit word mixed with her gentle touches. "Show me what you feel," she whispered. "Show me hate, show me desire, show me love…."

Her words died on her lips as Elphaba captured them, pressing her body against the door firmly. Glinda gasped when her tongue stroked hard against her lips, parting them to slip inside. Her arms went around Elphaba's neck, and she moaned when she touched her breasts. "Sweet Oz," she whispered against her lips.

"I seriously hope you didn't mean hate," the Witch said after parting; she grinned when Glinda whimpered in protest. "I don't do rape." Her hand went down between the blonde's legs. She could practically feel the heat radiating from her. "But the love and desire part I can definitely do."

"Stop talking and fuck me already," Glinda moaned in impatience. Her body was suddenly lifted away from the door, and she wrapped her legs around Elphaba for support. Her green neck was dealt a myriad of sweet and gentle kisses, each on moving gradually down. She sighed in anticipation when Elphaba placed her on the bed, the skirt of her dress hiked around her hips. Glinda smiled when the Witch placed herself between her legs. She reached up to undo the buttons of the green woman's own dress, but then she remembered how Elphaba didn't like to be touched, so she stopped. "It's been a while since I've done this," she whispered with a small laugh that was punctuated with a moan when Elphaba kissed her neck again.

"It's been a while since you've slept with a woman?" asked Elphaba, amused. Glinda closed her eyes when she felt the green woman touching her breasts again. "It's been a while… since I made love with you," she corrected, arching her back just slightly into her hands.

Elphaba took this moment to slide her hands behind the blonde's back and undo the back of her dress. "Why do you insist on calling it that when I do all the work?" she asked with a smile. She kissed down Glinda's chest, moving her tongue slowly down the valley between her breasts. The blonde moaned, threading her fingers through Elphaba's dark hair. "You like this, my pet?"

Glinda sighed. "Please, don't stop," she breathed. "You know," the Witch murmured as she pulled the rest of the dress away, "I find it amusing and flattering that you wore close to nothing under this." She gestured toward Glinda's bare chest and then her underwear, which was enough to practically see through despite the black lace.

"I aim to please, dearest," Glinda replied. She let out a rather loud moan when Elphaba pinched her nipples, rolling them between her long fingers until they hardened. The blonde arched her back a little more involuntarily upon feeling her breath on her right breast. A soft mewling sound came from her throat as two lips closed around her nipple. "Oh, sweet Oz," she whispered.

Elphaba brought a hand down between her legs, cupping her gently. Glinda sighed and brought her hips down to have her press harder. The green woman curled her fingers up and pressed at her entrance, making the blonde moan. She only pulled back to pull away her underwear slowly and delicately. "You're so beautiful," she murmured as she kissed her gently.

The blonde moaned when she felt Elphaba enter her with two fingers. A slow rhythm was developed by the Witch, her fingers thrusting smoothly. Glinda shifted her hips, moaning softly. "Elphie," she sighed. She shifted her hips again. "More…."

The Witch's thrusts gradually became faster and faster. She made small circles on Glinda's clit as she moved within her. Her thrusts came harder, causing the blonde to gasp and moan in pure ecstasy. Glinda bucked her hips against Elphaba's hand faster and harder in her need for release. She nearly screamed in pleasure when Elphaba's fingers curled inside her, hitting her soft spot. "Oh, Elphie," she moaned loudly. Her breathing came in sharp gasps and short cries with every thrust.

Elphaba suddenly removed her fingers. She quickly put her mouth between Glinda's legs and slid her tongue into her wet entrance. The flat of her teeth pressed against the blonde's swollen clit. With three powerful thrusts of the Witch's tongue, Glinda came, screaming Elphaba's name as loud as she dared. But, in the middle of her orgasm, she entered her once again with her fingers, moving in that same fast pace as before. "Fuck," Glinda moaned out, startling herself and Elphaba with the intensity of the word, and Elphaba fucked her harder. She finally came again with a hoarse cry with one final push of her fingers inside her.

The Witch pulled her fingers out, smiling down at the woman beneath her. Her body was flushed, glistening with perspiration. Her chest heaved as she fought to pull air into her lungs. Elphaba leaned down to kiss her gently, then moved her lips to her neck again. "I love you, my sweet," she breathed before sucking on her neck.

Glinda moaned softly at the touch. "Am I really?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"Hm?"

"Your sweet," the blonde said, blushing even more doing so. "Do you really think me to be yours after all these years?"

Elphaba smiled. "Just as I'm your Elphie—I always will be." She looked up when she heard Glinda sniff. She wiped Glinda's tears away with the tip of a finger, ignoring the sting she felt. "Oh, please don't," she said gently. "I can only handle so much."

The blonde smiled up at her despite her tears. "My Elphie," she repeated delicately, like it was a term that would soon be broken. She leaned up and kissed Elphaba softly, sighing happily when the green woman kissed back. But then she pulled away. Something else gripped her mind and wouldn't let go. "Is there a reason we did what we did? It was great, but… there was something wrong about it."

The Witch sighed. She fingered on of her lover's curls and said, "Promise you won't get mad at me."

"I promise," Glinda said in confusion. Then something clicked in her mind. "You're leaving me."

"It's the only good I can do you, Glinda," Elphaba said defensively, but it was not enough.

"What could possibly be good about having to lose someone you love?" Glinda cried, sitting up in bed and glaring at the green woman. "I've lived without you for fifteen years, Elphaba. You don't have any idea what it's like to lose someone if you're asking this of me."

"Yes, I do," Elphaba spat out, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything more. She sighed, running a hand through her ink-black hair. "Glinda, the world thinks of us as enemies. I don't want you to be hurt by them if they find out what you've done with me."

Glinda didn't say anything, but her expression softened.

"We have to be apart," Elphaba said. She pulled the blonde back into her arms and back onto the bed. She sighed. "And I must have those shoes. I can't afford to let them go."

"But Elphie," Glinda said, "why do you insist?"

The Witch looked down at Glinda and kissed her on the lips. "Because they're the only thing of my sister's left… and they're something to help me remember you by."

Glinda nodded and relaxed into Elphaba's embrace. She fell asleep thinking of her words and what they had done. She only wished that in the end she could truly have her Elphie back.

-( )-

_As she strode through the forecourt of Colwen Grounds, she crossed paths once again with Glinda. But both women averted their eyes and hurried their feet along their opposing ways. For the Witch, the sky was a huge boulder pressing down on her. For Glinda, it was much the same. But Glinda wheeled about, and cried out, "Oh Elphie!" _

_The Witch did not turn. They never saw each other again. _

-Wicked, pg. 355, para. 2 & 3, sent. 1-7 (paperback, musical edition)


End file.
